De futbolistas,Bandas,Rubios y promesas rotas
by Aleliz Broflovski
Summary: El fútbol,la pasión y problema de Stan,Todo se complica cuando Stan gana una beca para ir a estudiar fútbol a Brasil y debe dejar a su novio Kyle por 5 años y en Brasil conoce a Austin un rubio hermoso. Mientras Kyle conoce a Jack un chico rubio malo con problemas. Pero que pasara cuando se reencuentren antes de lo esperado,gracias ala nueva banda de Kyle. Adv: Parejas muy Crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic muy fuera de lo comun, contiene parejas Crack,una trama inusual y debo decir que aun no se si sera un Style de ustedes depende una parte, si les gusta las nuevas parejas Crack que invente que son: "Austan" y "Jayle" enserio las ame y sobretodo "Austan", bueno no los aburro mas y disfruten el Fic. **

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent,pero los nuevos rubios si me pertenecen junto con la trama y pues la aparición de "_invitados especiales"_ sera un poco WTF.**

**Kyle:**

Este seria un gran mes, no solo para mi, si no, todos mis amigos y novio,la razón pues era el Mundial, y también la gran oportunidad para que mi novio Stan gane una beca y gran oportunidad para jugar fútbol profrecionalmente y como entrenadores Messi y Neymar. Todos incluso yo Kyle Broflosvki, estaba muy emocionado, hasta me compre una camisa alusiva al equipo que yo apoyaba.

...

**Casa de Stan:**

-Kenny,deja de tomarte el jugo de Kyle - decía un desesperado Stan- mientras trataba de alejar a Kenny de las bebidas.

-Relajate, además a tu novio no le gustan esas cosas - dijo Kenny muy confiado de si - cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, - yo abro dijo Kenny.

-Hola, saludo Kyle, muy feliz

-Hol... trato de decir kenny, pero cuando vio la camisa de Kyle se sorprendió mucho y acto seguido Kenny le pregunto: -¿Kyle por que traes puesta una camiseta de Holanda?

-Por que es el equipo que yo apoyo, - dijo Kyle algo enfadado con Kenny - entro ala casa y saludo a su novio - hola Stan!

-Ok, Kyle - dijo Kenny saliendo de la casa para buscar a su novio Butters.

-¿Holaa? - dijo Stan muy confundido al ver la camisa de Kyle

- Ah, - dijo kyle adivinando que era por lo de su camisa.

- ¿Kyle, por que traes esa camisa de Holanda?

-Por que es el equipo que yo apoyo, amor no estas molesto verdad? - dijo kyle un poco preocupado, no quería peleas con Stan y mucho menos por una camisa.

-Eh, bueno Kyle, esque yo pensé que apoyariamos a Brasil - dijo Stan, apuntando a su camisa que era de Brasil.

-Bueno al principio si,pero luego vi el partido de Holanda V.S España, y jugaron muy bien ami parecer, digo le ganaron al campeón , y pues son sub-campeones y espero que me entiendas - explicaba Kyle sus razones, claro esperando que Stan entendiera.

-{Pensamientos de Marsh: así que mi novio y yo apoyaremos a equipos totalmente diferentes, quizás pueda sacar provecho de eso} - Stan, solo miraba fijamente a Kyle, pero con una sonrisa pervertida que no paso desapercibida por Kyle.

- ¿Y, dime Stan estas molesto? - pregunto Kyle, con algo de temor pues sabia que Stan era un obsesionado al Fútbol.

-Mmm, no - dijo Stan, aun con esa sonrisa.

-NO, - dijo Kyle muy sorprendido

-No, pero... - dijo Stan

-¿Pero que? - pregunto intrigado Kyle

-Si mi equipo gana me darás una noche increíble - dijo Stan, acercándose mucho a Kyle y como consecuencia ponerlo nervioso.

-Bien, pero si mi equipo gana, me haras una cita inolvidable y costosa - dijo kyle, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Bien, acepto "Bubba" -dijo Stan, cerrando el trato con un beso,el cual Kyle correspondió

...

**Casa de Butters:**

-Toc - Toc! - toco la puerta, Kenny.

-Ya voy - se escucho la tierna voz Butters.

-Hola, dijo Kenny con una sonrisa,pero al momento en ver la camisa de Butters su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Hola, Ken, te sucede algo?- pregunto inocentemente Butters mientras frotaba sus nudillos.

-Ah, no, nada -dijo Kenny mientras entraba ala casa Stoch

-Oye Kenny y como van los entrenamientos de fútbol - preguntaba Butters

-Pues bien, pero muy dificiles y cansados, y sabes amor, el martes irán a ver jugar a Stan para regalarle un beca - decía Kenny algo molesto por lo ultimo.

-OH SALCHICHAS!, que gran oportunidad para Stan - decía Butters muy contento

-Si, pero no todo es bueno - decía Kenny, algo preocupado

-¿Por que, dices eso? -pregunto curioso Butters

-Bien, por que se lo llevaran a practicar y jugar a Brasil como por 5 anos.

-OH HAMBURGUESAS, por tanto tiempo lejos de Kyle y nosotros - decía Butters muy preocupado.

-Lo se, - dijo Kenny, con un poco de euforia.

...

**Entrenamiento:**

-¿Listo Marsh? - preguntaba un hombre de traje negro,cabellera castaña que era cubierta por un inisual gorro celeste con pompón amarillo y unos zapatos negros.

-Si - respondió nervioso Stan, que venia vestido con su habitual traje de entrenamiento, una camisa de color rojo y con su apellido atrás y el numero "10",unos shorts del mismo color pero con unas franjas negras,unas calcetas negras las cuales le llegaban ala rodilla y unos tacos rojos de la prestigiosa empresa Nike ala cual había patrocinado en su infancia.

-Bien muestrame lo que tienes- decía el arrogante Sr. de traje.

- Claro- respondió Stan -mientras empezaba con su "magia futbolística"

El Sr. de traje miro muy impresionado todo el tiempo que Stan le mostraba todo su talento, muí sonriente le dijo:

-Basta Marsh, es suficiente

Stan paro de prisa, pero preocupado pregunto:

-¿No le ha gustado verdad? - decía Stan muy triste que era capaz de soltar una lágrima

-Todo lo contrario - respondió aquel sujeto con traje

-De verdad -dijo Stan con un brillo en esos hermosos ojos azules

-Si y considerate dentro de mi equipo - dijo el Sr. de traje.

-Enserio estoy muy feliz, me muero por entrenar y que mis amigos me apoyen -dijo Stan muy feliz.

-¿Amigos?- pregunto el Sr. de traje.

-Si mis amigos que me apoyaran viniendo me a ver al os entrenamientos -dijo Stan

-Jajaja - rió el traje

-He he- rió Stan muy confundido.

-Veo que no lo has entendido - dijo el Sr. de traje

-¿Entender que? - pregunto Stan

-De que la beca es para irte a Brasil -respondió el Sr.

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron como platos, Brasil eso esta muy lejos de Colorado y de su kyle y eso lo sabia perfectamente, y Stan no dijo nada.

-Veo que te has sorprendido -dijo algo divertido el Sr.

-Si y mucho - respondió Stan.

-¿Entonces aceptaras?, trabajaras con Messi y Neymar

-No lo se - dijo Stan

-Bien, te daré hasta el lunes para que decidas y espero tomes la mejor decisión - dicho esto saco una tarjeta con un numero telefónico y el nombre Eric Theodore Cartman, la cual Stan recibió, seguidamente los dos se retiraron del lugar Stan en su bici y Cartman en su lujoso carro negro.

**[Pensamientos de Stan]**

Como le diré a Kyle todo esto además si le digo me dirá que debo ir que no debo dejar ir mi sueno por el, todo se convierte en mierda rosa.

...

**En Brasil:**

-Vamos, Messi, haz tu mejor tiro!-retaba Neymar

-¿Claro y si yo gano,que me darás a cambio? - preguntaba Messi,con mucha malicia.

-Mmm que te parece esto - dijo Neymar mientras se acercaba a Messi,mientras le da un beso.

-Neymar, nos verán - decía un preocupado Messi

-Ash, odio que te preocupes por eso, lo mejor seria que descubrieran que somos novios-decia muy enojado Neymar.

-Lo se Neymar,solo entiende que es algo difícil para mi-decia Messi.

-Mejor vamos a comer, ¿si amor?-decia Neymar mientras agarraba a Messi y lo llevaba lejos de la cancha.

-Claro, solo debo hacer una llamada-decia Messi-Neymar solo acintio

...

**Oficina de Cartman:**

-Quien jode mi preciado momento- decía Cartman mientras dejaba su comida chatarra a un lado.

-Yo, Messi-dijo Messi muy enojado

-Eh... Messi..yo...eh..lo siento-decia Cartman

-No importa,¿pero encontraste mi jugador?-preguntaba Messi

-Claro que si-decia Cartman mientras miraba la fotografía de Stan

...

**Secundaria de South Park:**

-¿Ey,Kyle podemos hablar?-pregunto muy tímido Stan.

-Claro amor-dijo Kyle con una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que enamoraban a Stan.

-Kyle, mira lo que paso ayer en el entrenamiento fue: y le contó todo.

-Wow-dijo Kyle un poco triste

-¿y que piensas?-dijo Stan mientras, se sentaba junto a Kyle.

-Yo...mm..hn-fue lo unico que pudo decir Kyle.

-Entiendo Bubba-dijo Stan mientras le regalaba una sonrisa,y se paraba para poder ir a su entrenamiento diario-Bye Bubbalie-dijo Stan mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se iba caminando.

-Espera-dijo Kyle-Stan paro en seco y se volteo y camino en dirección a Kyle.

-¿Que sucede Bubba?-pregunto Stan con calma.

-¿Cual es tu respuesta?-pregunto Kyle mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos.

-¿Respuesta?- pregunto Stan confundido, (como si no fuera lo mas ovio del mundo)

-¿Iras o no?- pregunto Kyle, con un hilo de voz y dejando escapar una lagrima.

-Ky-dijo Stan mienras tomaba su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas.-Mira Kyle, ami no me importa perder esta oportunidad prefiero quedarme contigo-dijo Stan mientras le sonreía.

-Stan... yo..quiero que terminemos-dijo Kyle soltando mas lágrimas.

-¿QUE?-dijo Stan mientras comenzaban a salir le lágrimas.

-Eso Stan,si no estamos juntos no hay motivo para que te quedes-dijo Kyle mientras lo miraba directo a sus hermosos ojos azules.

¿Kyle..pero eso quieres?-pregunta Stan.

-No, pero tampoco quiero que pierdas tu oportunidad -dijo Kyle con una sonrisa no muy grande.

-Pero,me prometes unas cosas-dijo Stan.

-Lo que sea - afirmo Kyle.

-Cuando yo regrese iras a buscarme al aeropuerto y me besaras-dijo Stan ya no muy preocupado.

-Lo prometo-dijo Kyle.

-Y tambien, seguiras en contacto conmigo,no tendras citas con nadie mas, ni yo con nadie y lo mas importante a pesar de los a años seguiras amandome, ah y no olvides nuestra apuesta.-dijo Stan soltando una ligera lagrima.

-Lo prometo-dijo Kyle.-Pero no me cambies por ningun jugador alla-dijo Kyle mientras reia

-Jamas mi Bubba-dijo Stan mientras besaba su cachete

-oye Stan.-dijo Kyle.

-SI,dime-contesto Stan.

-Tenemos solo 14 y cuando regreses tendremos 18.-decia preocupado Kyle.

-¿SI, Y?, que sucede con eso Kyle-pregunto Stan (quien por cierto perdio todo suentrenamiento).

-No y que si cambiamos mucho-pregunto Kyle.

-Eso no pasara amor,estaremos siempre estarems en contacto-decia Stan-cundo se escucho sonar el celular:

-Hola - respondió Stan

-Hijo ven a empacar tus cosas- decía Sharon algo molesta.

-QUE-dijo Stan

-Hijo te vas mañana a Brasil- respondió su madre

-¿Por que?, aun no he decidido -dijo Stan

-Pero nosotros si y ven ya para la casa salimos mañana alas 6:00 A.M-dijo su madre,finalizando la llamada.

-Que te dijo-pregunto Kyle.

-Me voy mañana - dijo Stan con un tono de voz muy triste.

-Animo,yo te acompaño mañana,todo esta bien y mejor vete que se te hará tarde MI Futbolista - dijo Kyle sonriendo.

-Bien, pero no quieres que te lleve a casa,tu sabes la ultima-dijo Stan.

-Claro,pero no sera la ultima-dijo Kyle mientras tomaba su mano y salían del edificio.

Todo el camino nadie dijo nada,iban tomados de las manos disfrutando de ese momento tan especial,se miraban a los ojos y sonreían, se daban besitos. Llegamos a tu casa amor-dijo Stan-Adios hasta mañana- se despidió Kyle dándole un beso dulce en los labios.

...

**Casa Marsh:**

-MI hijo sera el mas grande jugador de todos-decia con arrogancia Randy

-Claro que si-afirmaba Sharon.

-me voy a preparar las cosas- dijo Stan

-SI ve hijo, descanza-dijo su madre besando su frente-seguido de esto Stan subió a su cuarto.

-Ahh, bueno mejor empiezo a empacar-dijo Stan.

Mientras empacaba vio tantos recuerdos de el y su Kyle a pesar de su corta edad, el sonreía mucho con todo lo que miraba quizá si tenían razón con el dicho "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ha perdido",al terminar se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que todo salga bien.

...

**Aeropuerto (Narrado por Stan):**

Ahi estaba yo muriéndome de los nervios,miraba para todas partes,¿donde carajos estaba? no medejaría solo en un momento asi, escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos y si era la dulce voz que deseaba escuchar.

-Stan-dijo Kyle mientras me abrazaba y yo le devolvi el abrazo con unos besos en su frente y cachete.

-Hola,amor crei que no vendrias-le conteste.

-jaja,como crees y ¿dime a que horas es tu vuelo?-pregunto.

-Ahora-le dije un poco triste.

-Hijo apresurate, -me dijo mi madre

-Es hora-dijo Kyle.

-Si, bueno hasta pronto Kyle, te amo y siempre lo hare-le dije antes de comenzar a besarlo con todas mis fuerzas y claro el correspondio,pero nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Yo también te amo-me dijo.

-Hasta luego -dije yo mientras me alejaba de el

-ALTO- grito

-QUE-dije yo

-toma- dijo mientras corrio ami y me quito mi gorro y me puso su ushanka,seguidamente de un abraso un beso y un adios- yo solo sonrei y me fui, dejando atras todo lo que siempre amare.

Subi al avion,era muy lujoso, me sente en uno de los asientos me acomde bien y me prepare para dormir quiza asi sentiria menos largo el viaje.

**[Aproximadanmente 5 horas despues]**

-Hey, amiguito, despierta-me hablo una Sabrecargo (Aeromoza)

-Uhh.. ya llegamos -dije yo mientras me frotaba los ojos.

-Si, mira afuera-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿QUE cuando llegamos?-pregunte yo

-Bueno,no estamos en un avión -dijo ella.

-Dios estaba en una limosina y no me di cuenta,¿pero como?-le pregunte

-Veraz Stanley, yo sere tu asistente,puedes decirme Wendy-dijo la chica-pero ahora sal que debes conocer a todos.

-Claro-dije

Al bajar todo era increíble,mejor de como me lo imagine, alo lejos pude divisar a un chico rubio de ojos verdes y de piel blanca, vestia una camisa roja y unos pantalones de color gris y unos zapatos de color rojo,decidí acercarme y conocerlo.

-Hola-salude

-Hola-me saludo con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

-Soy Stanley Randal Marh, Colorado-le dije

-Soy Austin Bradley Henderson, California. ¿Y dime tienes novio o novia?,yo estoy soltero-me dijo Austin.

-No, no tengo novio ni novia es mas acabo de salir de una relación dije- con una sonrisa, ni se por que sonreí.

-Ya veo Stan,algo me dice que seremos muy unidos-dijo Austin mientras se me acercaba.

-Austin,estas muy cerca-dije.

-Te molesta Stan-dijo con malicia.

-NO, la verdad es que no me molesta Austin- respondí con malicia.

Austin, solo me sonrió muy maliciosamente,pero yo decidí cambiar el tema aunque seguíamos juntos y me abrazo,pero no me moleste y decidí seguir hablando haci abrazados.

- ¿Y que haces aqui Austin?-le pregunte mientras,me acercaba aun mas de lo que ya estábamos y no se por que.

-Quiero ser un gran futbolista y mi padre el ,me pago los estudios aquí.-dijo Austin, sonriendo por mi gesto de estar muy cerca.

-Wow, yo gane una beca-conteste.

-Aparte de lindo eres buen futbolista-me dijo muy sorprendido.

-¿QUE?-pregunte yo muy sonrojado y la verdad no se por que lo hice digo eso solo Kyle lo lograba.

-que eres lindo Stan,-dijo muy sonriente.

-Tu también eres muy lindo- dije - el también se sonrojo y se miraba lindo así.

-Ven vamos te mostrare el lugar-dijo mientras agarraba mi mano,-solo acenti.

{Mente de Stan: Este Austin es tan lindo, y espero no enamorarme de el y cielos cuando me dijo que yo era lindo me sentí bien?, Dios este chico me traer problemas}

{Mente de Austin: Este chico sera mi novio,es tan lindo y bueno, y además cree que soy lindo}

-Chicos-escuchamos la voz de Messi

-Ah.. Hola-salude

-Hola, Messi ¿y Neymar?-pregunto Austin, que aun no me soltaba la mano.

-Esta comiendo,esa comida orgánica, ah por cierto es hora de "comer"-dijo Messi

Austin lo siguió y como estábamos tomados de las manos lo seguí,al llegar ala cafetería Neymar nos saludo y en la mesa habían unos batidos muy raros.

-Hola, chicos-saludo sonriente Neymar

-Hola-saludamos todos.

-Messi,sientate conmigo-dijo Neymar con un tono muy niñon.

-Bien, y yo me siento con mi Stan-dijo Austin

-Tomen-dijo Messi entregandonos unos batidos, los cuales Austin miro con repungnacia.

-No creo que te gusten Stan-me dijo Austin

-Enserio tan mal son-dije riendome

-Si-dijo austin mientras se quitaba su camisa de color rojo

Mala idea por que yo le había dado un trago a ese batido y cuando lo vi quitándosela y que su cabello se desordeno el lo acomodo con un movimiento-vomite el batido.

-Stan,¿que te paso?,estas bien-preguntaba muy preocupado Austin que utilizo su camisa para limpiarme

-Yo..ehh..gracias Austin,no sabes lo apenado que estoy-dije yo muy sonrojado.

-No es nada, ¿pero por que vomitaste?-pregunto muy curioso

-Aaahh..fue..por lo del batido tu sabes-dije yo, aunque sabia que el batido no tenia nada que ver.

-Ven vamos a nuestras habitaciones, Wendy ya debió desempacar tus cosas y yo me pondré otra camisa amenos que quieras que me quede asi-sonrió en eso ultimo y me llevo a nuestra habitación

Al llegar era muy grande, 2 camas con muebles y muchas decoraciones una televisión muy grande un hermoso baño con tina en fin era hermoso.

-Me alegra que seamos compañeros -dijo mientras se ponía otra camisa igual.

-Ami también -dije con una amplia sonrisa,la cual lo sonrojo.

-¿Y dime por que cubres tu hermoso cabello con esa ushanka? -me pregunto curioso.

-Es de mi ex-novio-le dije con un poco de tristeza.

-Oh, lo siento Stan, pero ahora me tienes ami-dijo quitandome la ushanka y se la puso el y se dejo su fleco rubio,saco su celular y me tomo de la cintura y nos tomamos una hermosa foto.

-Tu primer recuerdo conmigo Stan -dijo Austin muy sonriente.

-Si, Austin-dije yo.

-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer?-me dijo Austin,mientras se acercaba y me acorralaba contra la pared, dejandome sin aliento y a control de mis inpulsos. Austin comezo a besarme y yo lo seguí, Diablos se sentia jodidamente bien,puse mis manos en su cintura perfecta y lo acerque mas ami y el puso sus manos sobre mi cuello acercándome mucho mas,era un beso muy intenso y ala vez muy dulce,nos separamos por falta de aire, escuche sonar mi celular pero mejor lo ignore,me dio un ligero beso en la frente y me dijo: Marsh, ahora seras mio-yo solo acenti y dije: Y tu seras mio Austin,-mientras volviamos a besarnos apasionadamente y nos tiramos ala cama de el, en la cual quedamos dormidos juntos y muy abrazados.

...

**Colorado (Kyle Narra):**

Primer día sin Stan, y ni siquiera pude hablar con el por que nunca me contesto las llamadas,me pregunto si..

-Kyle. Escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, hola Kenny,Butters-salude

-Hola- saludaron ambos novios

-Nos vamos-dije yo-ambos solo asintieron.

...

**Primaria de South Park:**

-Bien alumno, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante el es Jack stylnson, era un chico del mismo tamaño que Stan,rubio y algo despeinado y unos ojos azule muy hermosos vestía una camisa de color verde clara con una chaqueta de cuero negra,unos pantalones negros ajustados y unos zapatos verdes claro Vans y un hermoso collar con una guitarra.

-Hola, soy Jack-dijo sin muchas ganas

-Jack,sientan te allá con Kyle.-dijo el profesror,-Claro que muchas chicas susurraron cosas como:Por que con Kyle, ash y cosas asi.

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón yo me sentí feliz de que se sentara conmigo.

-Soy Jack,vengo de Miami y me gusta tocar la guitarra y estoy soltero y tu estas bonito,pero si me jodes me molestare mucho-dijo poniendo su mochila en el asiento y sentándose ami lado.

-Soy Kyle,originario de aqui pero mi sangre es de Jersey y soy el mas inteligente amo leer y estoy soltero acabo de salir de una relación y también si me jodes no te ira bien.

-Me gusta tu caracter Kahl-dijo sonriente.

-Ami el tuyo Jack-dije sonriente, cuando de repente Cartman se acerco y dijo:

-Ya cambiaste al Hippie por el Chico malo-dijo en tono burlón Cartman.

-Mira, Gordo de mierda no me vengas a joder a mi y a Kahl, si te metes con el te metes conmigo-dijo arrojandolo a un lado- Y eso va para todos los de este repungnate grado-dijo Jack sentándose muy enojado.

-Kyle, consiguió un nuevo mejor novio y protector-dijo burlon Craig, ahora el ex-chico malo.

-Te parece divertido-pregunto molesto Jack a Craig.

-Eh..no Jack-dijo Craig sentándose en su lugar.

¿Jack,por que me defendiste y alos demas no?-pregunte

-Por que tu eres el que me importa kahl-dijo Jack sonrojandose un poco y yo tambien.

-Seremos muy buenos amigos-dije yo.

-Yo creo que hasta mas que amigos-dijo el chico "Chico Malo".

Yo solo sonrei.

Pasaron las clases un poco diferentes y emocionantes a Jack le encantaba mi ayuda y me lo agradecia siempre aunque con los demas no era muy duclce, me conto que tenia problemas de ira y de comportamiento pero que yo era como su medicina, yo era su Tweek y Pip ya saben los que calman a los chicos malos.

...

**Receso:**

-¿Enserio mueres y revives?-preguntaba Jack a Kenny

-Claro y tu eres increíble guitarrista,Boxeador y dibujante, Kyle encontró una ganga- decia Kenny con diversión

-Kyhl, quiero darte algo-me dijo Jack mientras se quitaba su collar de guitarra y me lo puso ami.

-¿Por que me lo das?-pregunte.

-Por que gracias ati, me gusta estar aqui-dijo mientras me da un beso en el cachete y saca su celular y nos toma una linda Foto.

-Nuestro primer recuerdo juntos Kahl-dice sonriendo

-Atención alumnos vallanse a sus casas los maestros tenemos una reunion -dijo el Sr. Mackey.

-Oye Kahl, ¿te llevo a casa?-pregunto Jack.

-Claro- respondí, tomadolo de la mano y despidiéndonos de todos, salimos directo a mi casa.

-Wow, creo que ha Kyle no le hara falta Stan, no crees Butters-preguntaba Kenny.

-Tienes razon-dijo Butters.

-Oye Kyle, vamos a ese parque-dijo Jack, aun seguíamos tomados de las manos.

-Claro-dije yo.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas y comenzamos a contar historias anécdotas y aventuras, cuando de repente nos vamos acercando mas y mas hasta que el me tomo por la cintura y yo puse mis brazos en su cuello y nos comenzamos a besar,fue un beso dulce,calido y muy tierno,nos separamos por falta de aire y me dijo:

-Eres mejor que mis pastillas calmantes-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Y sera un honor ser tu ayuda-dije mientras me levante y lo agarre de las manos y comenzamos a caminar directo ami casa, y da la casualidad que vive enfrente de mi casa,en la antigua casa.

Adiós Kyhl-me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente y se retiraba.

...

**Kyle:**

Solo ha pasado un día desde que Stan se fue y yo ya tengo a alguien mas,digo Jack es un chico malo al que puedo cuidar y ayudar ama mis ayudas y no las rechaza como el orgulloso de Stan, mejor dejo de pensar en estas cosas mejor entro en mi Facebook.

Oh, una solicitud veamos de quien es, es de Jack, aceptar, su foto de perfil es la que nos tomamos hoy y tiene 599 "me gusta" incluso mis amigos la comentaron,Dios si es muy popular.

Wow estoy sorprendido le dare "me gusta", veamos quienes están conectados: Bebe,Clyde,Token,Red,Rebecca,Pip,Craig,Tweek,Damien, y : veamos, Stan es amigo de Austin Brad, y cambio su foto de perfil veamos, OH! DIOS, quien es ese rubio con mi ushanka y por que están tan juntos y rojos, Dios debo visitar el muro de Austin, ¿Que también tiene la misma foto que Stan?. Bien, a cambiar mi foto de perfil.

...

**Stan:**

Uuuff, que entrenamiento y Messi y Neymar hasta parecen novios jajaja, y en las duchas ese ardiente rubio me tiene que provocar,mejor entro al inútil Facebook.

Nueva solicitud es de:Austin Brad, "Aceptar", Notificaciones: A Austin Brad y 306 amigos les gusta tu foto de perfil, Kyle es amigo de Jack Sty. y cambio su foto de perfil, WOW quien es ese rubio y por que están tan juntos y por que Kyle tiene ese collar de guitarra,debo ver el muro de ese Jack Sty. QUE!, 9,989 amigos y tiene la misma foto de perfil y tiene 600 "me gusta" y yo creía que era popular. Bien Facebook, gracias a ti se que Kyle ya encontró a alguien como yo encontré a Austin.

-Hola, Stan, nos vamos a dormir-escuche a Austin que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Claro, solo apago el computador-dije preparandome para ir a dormir.

-Stan,Brasil le gano a Colombia hoy-dijo Austin muy contento.

-Lo se Austin estoy feliz tambien-le respondí.

-Hey si quieres cambiamos nuestra foto de portada por una de nosotros con las camisas de Brasil.

-Me encantaria-dije besando su frente y acodándome para dormir,pero aun pensando en como reaccionara Kyle cuando le cuente todo y le pida una explicacion de quien es Jack Sty, no puedo creerlo solo un dia aqui y ya rompi una promesa.

...

**¿Y les gusto?, ya se que muchos deben estar WTF. Pero les digo me encanta la nueva pareja "Austan" y "Jayle", así que no se, si sera un Fic "Style" y bueno lo de Messi y Neymar...pues...ahh..no hay ninguna explicación es simplemente que me gusto así que la puse. Actualización todos los viernes, Bye y dejen Reviews por favor quiero saber que les parece.**


	2. Delineador y un viaje

**Hola, lo lamento no pude actualizar,pero ya tenia el Cap, pero no me gusto y lo hice de nuevo, esta corto,pero es por que estoy trabajando en otros proyectos y el segundo Cap. de mi otro fic:_Amor Artificial_,espero les guste y ahora lean :) .**

**South Park no es mio u.u, pero la loca historia si,junto con los Oc.**

** Cap.2: Delineador y un viaje.**

Dios el Mundial acabo aunque no muy bien para todos, pero Cartman estaba feliz con el resultado demasiado, yo y Stan no conversamos, la verdad estaba molesto y muy confundido con el, y pues en la pelea de bandas nos fue...mm mejor les cuento:

Me levante estaba en la casa de Jack, el me hablo para comer y baje, estaban Kenny y Butters desayunado, Jack me dio de comer unos Hot Cakes y jugo de naranja, al terminar me fui a mi casa la verdad no termine la tonta canción para el "concurso" y lo peor en el cuarto de Jack vi un delineador de ojos lo cual me pareció muy raro. Al llegar ami casa vi un mensaje de Stan el cual decía: "Cartman debe estar feliz no Kyle, ¿pero dime tu lo eres?", ese mensaje me dolió y mucho, pero eso no importa ¿o si?.Me quede dormido y al levantarme eran las 3:30, faltaban 30 min. para llegar ala casa de Jack todos estaban vestidos con ropa muy...diferente..la verdad Jack vestía unos Jeans azules,una camisa negra sin mangas,unos zapatos azules y el cabello muy desordenado y ¿delineador?, la verdad no se ve a mal,mientras que Kenny y Butters también llevaban delineador y unos trajes iguales,jeans blancos y camisa azul, pero en el una mesa había un pantalon negro y una camisa de color blanca, y ahí supe que era mi ropa.

-No, no quiero ponerme eso Jack-le dije muy molesto.

-Kyle, pero es para que te veas muy lindo.-dijo Jack.

-Ash, pero que sea pronto-le conteste.

**...**

-Hola,Secundaria de South Park.-dijo la Directora Victoria.

-Listo Kyle, es hora-dijo Jack mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Les presento a "The Band Four" **(N/A:Gran nombre XD).**

Un,dos,tres[dijo Kenny]. En...la secundaria de South Park,muchas personas encontraras desde: Goticos,alcoholicos,fumadores,brabucones,nerds,incomprendidos,nerviosos,hippies,gordos e inteligentes y hasta un inmortal,amigos tendras,locuras,aventuras y mucho mas,pero no debes olvidar lo mas importante que es la amistad,nunca defraudar,ni olvidar,no importa si tu amigo es gordo,nervioso,puto,inmortal,hippie o rockero,mientras mas loco son mas genial sera la diversión,Oooh, por que todo eso es..normal..en la secundaria de South Park."Eso Vacas" [Cante yo, estaba nervioso pero les gusto,todos nos aplaudieron e incluso nos grabaron y nos subieron a Youtube,si creo que ganamos vi como Craig salio corriendo de ahí, si yo estaba muy feliz.]

**...**

**Brail (Narrado por Stan):**

-Oye Stan mira esta banda de estos chicos de Colorado-dijo Austin dandome lugar para sentarme y ver.

-Mierda,Kyle, y esta cantando y con delineador.-dije mientras se me salia una lagrima, la letra dijo una parte muy fuerte para mi "Nunca Defraudar".

-Si tu usaras delineador,estarias como un mapache-dijo molesto Austin.

-No es divertido, apaga eso,no quiero hablar de eso-dije yo mientras me iba a tirar ami cama.

-Como sea-dijo Austin apagando el computador,pero estaba triste por ver de esa manera a Stan.

**New York (Narrado por Cartman).**

-Si, esto es lo que buscaba.-dijo Cartman mientras miraba el vídeo de Kyle cantando.-bien tenemos el chico que se ira a Brasil.

...

**Casa de Kyle:**

Habíamos ganado el concurso de bandas,pero al salir de ahí muchas chicas me gritaban "Que talentoso eres" y "Te amo" y claro Jack se molesto. Iba entrando ami casa, pero mis padres estaban en la entrada con una sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte.

-Hijo iras a Brasil-dijeron mis padres.

-¿Como?,¿por que?,¿cuando?-dije yo

-Veraz, Cartman representante de la Escuela internacional de Fútbol Brasil,quiere que tu cantes el himno de Brasil.

Me quede paralizado,esa es la Escuela de Stan y lo veré mas antes de lo que creí ,así que no pierdo eso por nada.

...

Y hací es como paso todo, la verdad fue muy inesperado pero pronto veré a Stan y no se que es lo que siento por el espero aclarar todo y no confundirme mas.

...

**Kyle se reencontrara con Stan y bueno espero les haya gustado,la cancion estuvo bien WTF,se que esta corto pero el siguiente tratare de alargarlo mas, y que tal un ¡Review!, saludes y los quiero Mis Cupcakes hasta el viernes.**


End file.
